Acceptances
by audi
Summary: MWPP. Peter talks about school, couples, magick and life in general. sbxrl, jpxle, ppxoc


Disclaimer: If they were mine, not only would i have money for gas, but there'd be a lot more yaoi in them.   
  
Pairings: sbxrl, jpxlp, ppxoc. If you understand that you like yaoi and are therefore cool.   
  
Summary: MWPP. Peter talks about school, couples, magick and life in general.   
  
If you've read anything of mine before you would realize that i'm not quite "normal". Having said that, iI dedicate this story to AAArabella (from www.fictionalley.org) who gave me my very first flame (on _After the Fact_). Thank you! i will treasure it forever!! That flame means i'm doing something right! i think you, AAArabella, would get along well with my AP Euro class.   
  
Wow! i have gotten so many reviews collectively for my four _Harry Potter_ POVs. Currently, there's thirty for them on fictionalley alone!… wow. i wasn't going to write another one of these, but people begged and threatened, and i have a writer's block anyway. Besides, there's not enough sbxrl in the world, and i can't sit back and let people pair them with original characters or Snape or Hermione when they can be paired with each other ^^*   
  
By the way. in my mind, Peter is Muggle-born, James is pureblood and Sirius and Remus are both half-bloods. i do not believe that the books say otherwise… if they decide to, i shall change it.   
  
audi  
thegoddess@goddess.com  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Anybody can sympathise with the sufferings of a friend, but it requires a very fine nature to sympathise with a friend's success. – Oscar Wilde, The Soul of Man under Socialism (1881)   
  
-----------  
  
**Acceptances**   
  
It seems that everyone looks at me differently once they find out that I'm a Muggle-born. My parents don't quite know what to think, their world crashed the day I got my letter – no more Oxford for me. The neighbours don't know, they think I'm off to some boarding school in Scotland – which is true, for all it's worth.   
  
It's claimed that some Houses are better than others for Muggle-borns. No matter which House a Muggle-born is in, though, they suffer. See, there are three types of wizards; pure-bloods, half-bloods and Muggle-borns. And for some reason, most of the former two look down upon the latter. The moment they knew what I was, I was no longer an equal to them. I wanted to be, so much.   
  
However, the fact that I'm the only other Muggle-born in my dorm, though, has never been a big issue. The moment I walked in, James and Sirius were already bickering and Remus was quietly sitting on his bed, reading. James and Sirius accepted me straightaway, we were Gryffindor boys and therefore best mates. Remus was a bit slower, but it took him months to start warming up to anyone at all. It's just his nature, I guess.   
  
Of course, I've always been behind them in my studies. It's not like I don't have reasons, though. None of them had to go from Elizabeth I and the Spanish Armada to the history of magick (taught by a ghost, I might add). The others tutor me as much as I ask, they even let me copy homework, but I know it's always from sympathy.   
  
James and Sirius terrorized the Slytherins since before school started, on the Express to be precise, but the Marauders weren't created until second year when Remus and I joined in. Not too much afterwards, we learned Remus' secret. He's a werewolf. A werewolf! A werewolf living in our dorm! Yeah I was terrified and afraid, how couldn't I have been? I'd heard that werewolves were even worse than Muggle TV made them out to be, and there was one sleeping in the next bed over. James talked to me though, told me that he could think of a lot of things worse than a werewolf in the next bed over, he said that Remus was one of us and we weren't going to let him down. For some reason, I've always listened to James, it was hard, but I accepted Remus. Not long after that, Sirius and James snuck into the restricted section on a nightly basis to read anything and everything on werewolves – they wanted to help him.   
  
_…While true that werewolves hunt human flesh, that is all that they have been known to hunt. Studies from those willing to get close enough show that, even when offered, the werewolf will turn his nose at any flesh not human. This is yet another difference between normal wolves and werewolves, as a normal wolf would think twice about coming close to a human while the werewolf can think of nothing else…_  
  
James and Sirius decided then that the best way that they could help Remus was for all of us to become Animagi. They wanted me, the most inapt wizard in history, to become Animagi to help a werewolf. We worked at it though, whenever we weren't in classes, marauding or doing homework, we were working on the spells – as there's a series of them. We got help from unsuspecting professors who probably still don't know that they helped us. We got it working in last year, and Remus was so excited.   
  
I'd seen Remus emerge from the Willow hundreds of times before, but actually seeing him transform into the wolf… I never imagined it could be so painful! His flesh tore apart, he literally ripped apart and the wolf immerged from him. In the morning, though, he told us that it wasn't that bad, that it'd been worse… then he thanked us. I knew for sure the reason he'd been chosen for Gryffindor House and not Ravenclaw. Remus is so much braver than any of us could fathom. Some of the wizarding books gave images of the transformations, but none of them were _real_. They were written by a bunch of old wizards who knew nothing about the werewolf's human sole. I became a lot better friends with Remus after I that. It took me all the way till fifth year to really become good friends with him, but I am happy that I have become so.   
  
There's a time when boys don't like girls, and vice-versa. It's the stage when they think that the opposite gender is disgusting and whatnot. Well, even during that time James liked Lily. He always mooned over her… He wanted to know if we saw her looking at him, or if she cheered when he caught the snitch (yeah, but she's Gryffindor, too). Stupid things; silly things. The three of us grew tired of it, but when they did get together nothing improved. The two of them, James and Lily that is, decided it would be fun to play cupid. Not that I really minded being manipulated and all that, but, honestly!   
  
The two of them are always cuddling now, they're worse than James and Lily. I'm glad that Sirius no longer goes out on those nightly excursions, they were really starting to bother me. I guess I should be happy for the both of them. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, because I'm not. It's just… Well… They _do_ like each other, I guess that should be obvious. It's just that… I'm not homophobic, not really. Insofar as I'm concerned, it's their choice… I just… I don't know. They really are cute together, though. I've never asked if the books are correct, if the wolf really mates for life, if the wolf is really the one to chose the mate; not the human. In such case, they really are perfect and the wolf has good taste – not that I like Sirius, mind, however over half the school does (and most of them are in Sirius' personal fan club). They're near perfect compliments sometimes, but they always seem to be able to work together. I mean, Sirius is the Quidditch star and Remus is the overly studious one, but they can talk about everything and nothing at all.   
  
With everyone coupling up (for a time I was included in this, Helen and I broke it off) I've been left alone. James is almost always with Lily, and when he's not he's in practice. Remus is almost always with Sirius. Out of respect, James and I normally don't attend the full moons, at least not for the whole night. It's really pointless, anyway, in the end. Sirius is a dog, so much more compatible with the wolf. What can a rat and a stag do against two playful pups?   
  
We still go out marauding, but not as often. With James being a prefect, we have be careful. James feels that the rules can be broken in the case of slimy Slytherins, and none of us can argue with logic. Besides, we haven't really been caught since fourth year. We lost so many house points… they provoked it though… Our Housemates weren't really upset (mainly because they couldn't stop laughing). When we do go marauding, it's the four of us just being boys. It's a long waged war, for reasons unknown, against the Slytherins. Everyone knows about it. The professors see us glaring at the Slytherins and them at us, and all they can do is shake their heads. They know that they can do nothing about it. It's like England and France. The two countries have hated each other since before William of Normandy, and always will. They may not be warring now, but they will always hate each other passionately. England always wins against France because they're the better men, therefore Gryffindor gets to be England.   
  
It's sixth year, towards the end… I can't help but wonder what'll happen once we leave school. Will I be forgotten? James will marry Lily, soon after school I suppose. And Sirius and Remus will live somewhere, they've been talking about a flat that Sirius' cousin currently owns. That leaves me where? I'm actually thinking about going back to the Muggle world and getting a degree in—something—I haven't decided yet.   
  
The threats are continuing. You Know Who is the topic everyone's talking about, but not where anyone can hear. Everybody suspects everyone else. Nobody knows who to trust. I can't help but be worried about Remus – as soon as he leaves Dumbledore's protection they'll probably cage him under the pretext that he's a 'dark creature'. Stupid biased Ministry. They tried to cage him once, about a year ago, he had to go to the Werewolf Registry and get tested an the like, since he was sixteen. He did so submissively. He let them take him, and then he came back a week later, his spirits washed. During the whole time he was gone, Sirius was shaking and, well, he was absolutely worried about Remus. This was before that they got together, now that I think about it. Sirius skipped Quidditch practice, something he'd only ever done on a full moon.   
  
Sirius will always be with Remus, I can't imagine them without each other any longer. James will, likewise, always be with Lily and they'll have a dozen little Potters. I'm sure I'll find someone… something to do with my life. And then we can pass down our Marauder secrets to the next generation. Currently the future looks good, despite the current events, and I hope that it continues on. 


End file.
